Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging eyewear, and more particularly to packaging multiple pairs of fixed-temple eyewear.
Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a pair of fixed-temple eyewear 100. Eyewear 100 includes a right lens 102 a left lens 104 mounted in a frame 106. Eyewear 100 further includes a right temple 108 extending from the right side of frame 106 and a left temple 110 extending from the left side of frame 106.
In a vast majority of personal eyewear, the temples are connected to the frames by a hinge, so that the temples can be folded in toward the lenses. The hinged temples make the eyewear easier to store and package for shipping. In general, folded eyewear can be packed more densely than unfolded eyewear.
However, in certain situations it is preferable for the temples to be fixed in position with respect to the frames. For example, fixed-temple 3D glasses are more difficult for theater patrons to conceal and are, therefore, less likely to be stolen. As another example, fixed-temple eyewear requires fewer parts and, therefore, can be less expensive to manufacture.
Eyewear 100 is an example of fixed-temple eyewear. In particular, temples 108 and 110 are rigidly fixed in position with respect to frame 106. Indeed, in the example eyewear 100 frame 106 and temples 108 and 110 are formed as a unitary structure of rigid plastic.
FIG. 2 shows an example of a prior art packaging method for fixed-temple eyewear 100. According to this prior art method, several pairs of the fixed-temple glasses 100 are arranged in stacked trays 202. In this arrangement, the lenses lie in planes that are substantially perpendicular to the plane of the arrangement (i.e., the plane of the tray). The temples of the eyewear lie generally in the plane of the tray in alternating orientations, so that a temple of one pair of eyewear lies between the temples of another pair of eyewear.
Although the packaging arrangement of FIG. 2 is capable of shipping eyewear without damage, the arrangement, with twelve regular adult size glasses per tray, results in a product density of only about 24.6 pairs of eyewear per cubic foot. This low product density results in increased shipping costs and requires a significant amount of storage space. In addition, the trays themselves must be formed to receive the eyewear and are, therefore, relatively expensive to produce. Furthermore, the weight of the trays adds to the overall shipping weight.
What is needed, therefore, is a packaging system that achieves a higher product density than known packaging systems for fixed-temple eyewear. What is also needed is a packaging system that results in a significantly lower shipping weight for fixed-temple eyewear. What is also needed is a packaging system that requires less storage space than known packaging systems for fixed-temple eyewear. What is also needed is a packaging system that uses less expensive packaging materials than known packaging systems for fixed-temple eyewear.